HP - OS Enfant Brisé
by Thunder-Death
Summary: Harry était un Enfant Brisé. Il était terriblement fatigué mentalement et physiquement.


**Disclaimer :**

Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.

Ceci est un OS Harry Potter.

Ce n'est pas un OS joyeux, c'est triste.

 **OS - Enfant Brisé**

Il était terriblement fatigué que ça soit mentalement que physiquement. Il était fatigué de la vie qu'il menait ou plutôt la vie imposée par ses camarades de classes, les professeurs et le monde sorcier en général. Chaque jour était une routine, une routine devenue lassante et sans vie. Il marchait ou plutôt errait dans les couloirs quand il était libre, ce qui était rare dans la semaine.

Harry Potter était né le 31 Juillet, déclaré un an plus tard le 31 Octobre comme le **Survivant.** Il haïssait ce nom avec passion. Il avait perdu ce jour-là ses parents, le lendemain de ce jour ce fut le commencement de sa descente en Enfer. Le sorcier avait traversé la haine de sa _famille_ , la famine, les coups, les corrections, les corvés. Il était arrivé à Poudlard avec un seul souhait _une famille_. Mensonge, mensonge.. Il avait si naïf. Que des mensonges, que des mensonges !

Chaque année, il avait failli mourir. Il s'était laissé entraîné par ses _amis_ dans des aventures mortelles. Il y a eu tellement d'accidents le concernant qu'il ne les comptait plus. Harry avait découvert qu'à chaque été, c'était de plus en plus pire. En bref, il était fatigué. Il détestait le personnel de Poudlard pour ne rien faire. Il détestait encore plus le monde sorcier qui était tellement hypocrite. Il détestait toutes ces personnes qui lui mentaient, qui lui crachaient à la gueule à chaque occasion.

Harry en avait marre, il ne pouvait plus supporter les attentes des gens autour de lui. Il n'arrivait plus à fermer un œil, pas qu'il le pouvait dans son enfance... Harry avait espéré durant toutes ces années, au final il avait été déçu. Le jeune homme était en cinquième année avec l'horrible prof en défense, il avait de nouvelles cicatrices grâce à cette dernière.

Cicatrices.. Harry était un enfant brisé. Il ne pouvait plus rien supporter. Durant l'été avant la rentrée, le **Survivant** avait longuement réfléchi à sa propre vie. Que pouvait-il faire s'il était seul contre tous ? Personne ne l'aimait pour qui il était réellement. Harry souffrait, personne ne le savait. Les souvenirs le hantaient toutes les nuits, il pleurait chaque nuit quand personne ne l'entendait.

Harry ouvrit les yeux ayant pris une décision, il attrapa son sac et monta dans la tour d'astronomie. Il n'y croyait plus à ses rêves, il n'avait plus d'espoir, il voulait mourir. La tour d'astronomie était la plus haute tour, la moindre chute tuerait quelqu'un. Harry ne voulait pas être sauver par la magie du château, il sortit de sa poche une arme à feu. L'adolescent l'avait volé à son oncle pendant l'été, le chargeur était presque vide.

C'était trop douloureux de sourire quand il souffrait. Il n'avait plus la force de combattre l'hypocrisie des sorciers. Il n'avait plus la volonté d'espérer une nouvelle vie. Harry était fatigué mentalement et physiquement, il avait marre de chercher le bonheur. Le jeune homme aux yeux vert posa l'arme à feu chargée sur sa trempe, au bord de la tour, son doigt appuya la gâchette. Le coup de feu brisa le silence, son corps bascula dans le vide entraînant dans sa chute le sac et l'arme blanche. Le cadavre du jeune homme s'écrasa à toute vitesse.

Les premières personnes qui ont découvert le corps ce matin-là furent des élèves de septième année, venus profiter du soleil matînale. Ils prévinrent à la fois un directeur de maison, l'infirmière et le directeur. Severus Rogue, chef de la maison Serpentard, reconnut sans aucun mal l'élève de cinquième année. Il le lévita jusqu'à l'infirmerie, il nettoya d'un simple sort le désordre sanglant. L'infirmière s'occupa de déterminer la cause de la mort et l'identité de l'élève.

La magie des Fondateurs réagit, elle enveloppa d'une douce couche le corps de Harry et le transporta dans une partie secrète de Poudlard dédiée aux Enfants morts. Seuls les Fantômes et les Fondateurs pouvaient visiter le petit cimetière de Poudlard.

 _Harry Potter_

 _Enfant brisé_

 _Repose en paix_

 _1981 - 1996_


End file.
